


Sins Of A Grandmaster

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, Breasts, Chains, F/F, Girls in Chains, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Psychological Torture, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The world is in Ruin and Robin has been brainwashed into thinking she is the god of the land...Her servants provide her with everything from meals to sex...Yet she grows tired of the usual and wants more...So she is glad to see two of her prisoners can give her just that...(One Shot Request by Qorilazo)





	Sins Of A Grandmaster

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to "Sins of A Grandmaster" which is a request by Qorilazo! Now currently this is a one-off for now, however once I get finished with one of my main stories and if enough people like this then perhaps then will turn into a full fledged series!
> 
> So for some backstory as this is a one-shot so plot won't be as prevalent, this is a alternate universe where most of the shepherds are dead while some others are captured. However Robin(female) has lost her memories and has basically been brainwashed into thinking she is queen of the universe and can do whatever the fuck she wants(This is also a AU where Grima hasn't merged back with Robin)
> 
> Because of this she goes down to the dungeon and finds two princesses who only have each other and she falls in love with them and let the sex ensure! Like I said this is a one-shot for now, perhaps I'll add more to the story later but for now sit down,kick back and enjoy!
> 
> Also no question of the chapter since this is a one shot.  
> ~Elizabeth

Death...Destruction....Despair....This is my world....No was my world, until I met those two...My name is Robin and I am the god of this world. I have ruled for as long as I can remember with my two servants, Aversa and Tharja, supplying all of my needs, from my meals to even my sexual desires.

However I grow bored of them, I wish to find someone new to fulfill my desires and so I now stand in front of the door to my dungeon. People who don't worship me are either killed or captured, the ones who are worthless to me are killed while the others are captured and imprisoned here. The dungeon was guarded by my pets that the others call Risen, the others seem to keep their distance, but I enjoy being around them. After all, the male Risen offer me desires I can't receive from my two servants.

However I also grow bored of them as well, I wish to have my desires filled by a new servant...One who is of flesh...I have kept my prisoners alive for this reason. I walk past the Risen guarding the door and enter the dark underground. I turn and close the door behind me before picking up the torch as the entrance and walking down the stairs.

As I walk I can hear the moans of the agony, the fools should be grateful that I even let them live...However I do enjoy hearing their pain so I say nothing to them. Truth be told I had never entered my prison before, I never had a reason to...But it would be hassle waiting for my servants to bring each prisoner up one by one so I figured this would be the fastest way.

Once I reach the ground floor I look around at all the cages and smirk, the fools who didn't worship me were all hunched over in pain and loneliness. They were a pitiful bunch. I continue to walk around to observe the prisoners, some just look at me before looking back down, others look at me in shock, no doubt because they fear their god.

I smirk as I pass their cells yet it also infuriates me that all of them were cowards and weaklings. I wanted someone who could look me in the eye and worship me, not one who is still to self-centered to recognize their ruler. I finally pass one cell with a prisoner I find suitable, however once they see me they simply close their eyes and shake their head "I always knew you were a fucking traitor..."

The man uttered these words as I stared at him, they were confusing as I didn't know the mask wearing man with light-blue hair...Though perhaps he has simply gone insane, I will have to have Tharja perform her dark magic on him "Prisoners should worship their god."

That was my response, despite the man being insane, he still needed to know his place. The man just spit before turning around on the cold hard floor "Whatever..."

I didn't say anymore after he turned around and just kept walking, one who wasn't sound of mind couldn't be able to fulfill my desires. I continued to search the cells until I found another suitable candidate, this time it was a woman with blond hair. I smirked and went to undo her cell but was stopped when she roared out "Don't fucking come near me! I trusted you yet...You actually turned out to be on their side all along..."

The girl had a aggressive tone as she shouted and looked at me, it seemed she also had gone insane down here. Perhaps I should have Tharja perform a ritual on all of the prisoners. "Prisoners should worship their god."

My response was the same as last time, she had to know her place. Her eyes filled with rage as she stared at me before running towards me before her chains pulled her back down to the ground "Why...Everyone trusted you..."

I looked on in pity at the prisoner before turning and continued walking, while her word choice was odd I suppose it couldn't be helped in her situation. As I walked around looking at each cell, I continued to grow more disappointing until I finally arrived at their cell...

Inside were two girls who were currently in each others embrace as they made out and pleasured each other. I was in shock and awe, these two girls were giving each other pleasure in the middle of my prison...They were truly worshiping me, and I felt my heart race as I watched them.

They continued until the older of the two opened her eye and shrieked causing the younger one to stop and shriek as well. The two nude girls looked on in shock and fear at me...Yet unlike the others they weren't imitated or scared they were...Sadden for some reason. They continued looking at me before the older one spoke. "R-Robin...?"

So they knew my name, meaning they must have realized the error of their ways in here and came to worship me. Yes they would be the perfect servants to add. I smiled as I set the torch in the holder on the wall before opening the cell and walking in "I am glad to know you have decided to become my followers and worship your true god."

The two continued to stare at me before the older one spoke again "What...Do you mean?...Robin...It's us....Lucina and Cynthia?"

What beautiful name...They would truly be the perfect Servants, though they seemed confused in their words, it is no doubt because they are in awe of their god. "Lucina....and Cynthia....The two of you have been bestowed the honor of leaving this prison and becoming my servants..."

"Y-Your servants...Robin...You mean you...Were never truly on our side...?" I could hear sadness in her words yet I couldn't detect the meaning of them...This mystery only deepened my fondness of them...

"However...You must prove you are worthy of being my servants although I doubt you will disappoint..." The girls continued looking on in sadness and shock at me before I started to move towards them, the younger one moved back some but the older one stayed still, I picked her up and held her in front of my face "Lucina...You have such a amazing name."

I smirked before I closed in and locked lips with her, she seemed shocked for a moment before she melted into my kiss and allowed my tongue to explore the inside of her mouth. I parted after only a moment but I could tell she wanted more "...Robin..."

"I am your god...Respect me as such..." I smirked as I licked the side of her face and moved my hand to pleasure her, she let out moans once I entered her. Though I quickly pulled out as her face was one of want and pleasure "Now...I am your god..."

"......Yes.....My Lady....." I chuckled as I ran my finger down her face before I turned towards the younger one who was against the wall. I smiled as I pulled her up and looked into her eyes, she had more fear than Lucina but she would still do. I gave another chuckle before I ran my finger up her face as I whispered into her ear.

"Lucina has accepted me as her god...Now do the same Cynthia...."

"....Robin....Why...."

I chuckled again as I moved my hand down to pleasure her more and she let out bigger moans than Lucina did, I chuckled as I worked on her a little more before pulling out "Now...I am your god...."

"......Yes.....Milady...." I let out a laugh as I looked at my new servants, I smirked as I grabbed Lucina and threw her against the wall, enjoying the slight pain she suffered. I moved to undo their chains, however once I did, I blindfolded both of them before chaining their arms behind them and their legs together.

The both let out a small scream but I let it pass, it would take time for the servants to grow into their roles. I looked over their bodies and admired how the younger one had bigger breasts than the older one,though the older one had a much more mature pussy. I laughed again as I moved to pull my boots off before pulling my socks off to stuff into their mouths, completely binding them to my will.

Once the two were chained, blindfolded and gagged, I laughed as I started to feel both of them over as I kissed all over their bodies causing both to try to moan only for my socks to prevent them. I felt totally in control, as it should be. I continued to feel over them before I focused exclusively on the younger one.

I laughed as I looked her breasts before I started to squeeze them causing her to move and try to moan, it was a pleasant sight. I smirked as I moved my mouth down and began sucking on her boobs causing her to get even crazier, it was wonderful. I continued sucking on both of her nipples, letting my tongue caress them before biting down and causing her pain and pleasure.

I started to focus exclusively on her right nipple as I sucked, bit and pulled on it causing her to move wildly and continue to try to moan but couldn't as I had her completely under my control. As I continued I could feel her nipple get hard before it was pointing straight out. I let go and and laughed as I grabbed and pulled on it with my hand "I'm glad to see your enjoying this my servant..."

She tried to say something but atlast she was still gagged, I laughed at her pitiful attempt to speak before I began to work on her nipple again, causing her to continue to lose it. I finally let go but not before I took a small pin out of my pocket and pierced her nipple with it causing her to try to scream out in pain.

"...This just signifies your mine..." I chuckled as I moved up and kissed all around her face and licked around it as well, she tried to again cry in pain but was still muffled. Finally I grabbed my sock and pulled it out of her mouth causing her to gasp and continue to moan in pain.

"It....Hurts Milady..." I smirked as I lifted her chin up and inserted my finger into her mouth.

"The pain will soon go away...This is a honorary pain that signifies you are my servant." I continued to push and pull my finger in and out of her mouth before I removed it as she gasped for air. However I merely removed it to pull my jacket off and pull my shirt up allowing my breasts to fall out. I pushed down some before pulling her mouth open and inserting one of my nipples into her mouth "Now...Just like I did to you..."

The girl complied as began to lick and bite on my nipple causing me much pleasure, so much so that I even let a moan slip out which was uncommon. However the moan was more a approval of her abilities than anything.

She continued licking all over my nipple, before she did like me and start biting on it and pulling it out which caused me much pleasure. "You...Are quite good...~"

The pleasure in my voice was obvious and was another approval of her abilities as she continued sucking on my nipple. Eventually I could feel my own nipple begin to get hard and she continued working and I smirked as I felt it, I had truly chosen a great servant.

Once my nipple was fully erect, I grabbed the girl and pushed her against the wall, she moaned in pain but seemed to enjoy it as well. I picked my sock up and walked over to her as I whispered into her ear "You did good...My servant..."

She seemed to smile some as she replied "I-I'm glad....Milady."

I chuckled again as I grabbed my sock and inserted it into her mouth, gagging her again. I then focused my attention on the older one who listened to my pleasure with the younger one. I immediately looked at her pussy and smirked as I loved my hand down and inserted my fingers into it.

She, like the younger one, tried to moan but was stopped by my sock in her mouth. I laughed as I lowered myself as I looked into her pussy and admired how soft it looked and felt, I then inserted two fingers in....Then Three...Then my entire hand slid into her pussy causing her to try to kick only to be stopped by the chains.

However I didn't stop there as I moved my hand farther up into her pussy as my arm continued going up until all the way to my shoulder was in her pussy. By this point the girl had almost stopped moving and was twitching with how far my arm was up.

I moved around and pushed on her skin as I saw my hand push her stomach out, signifying how far I had entered her. I laughed as I slowly pulled my arm out, allowing her juices to slid down my arm and drip onto the floor as she tried to switch and flinch the entire way.

Finally my arm popped out along with a large amount of her cum, I laughed as I licked my arm off before I grabbed her legs and lifted my head up as I began to lick her pussy. She again flinched and tried to move as I licked the cum that had come out of pussy and was resting on her pussy lips. I didn't lick the outside long before I moved and inserted my tongue into her pussy without much effort.  
My arm had shown her pussy was bigger than most and Intended to take advantage of this, I continued to lick all around her pussy and inside of it enjoying her trying to resist yet she was completely powerless from doing so. Finally I removed my tongue and smirked as I looked at her gaping pussy.

I continued looking at it before using my hands to pull it open as much as I could, I then moved my head and after a bit of trouble I could feel my head began to slide into her pussy. She repeatedly tried to resist me from doing this but she was powerless to stop me. Finally I was all the way is as I could feel the heat and cum start sliding all over my face. 

I used my hands to push her pussy towards my face and began to lick and bite all over the inside of her pussy as she continued to shake to try to resist. I could see blood come out and mix with the cum which just pleased me even more. 

I kept licking around and biting but knew I couldn't do this for long, for it could kill her. Nevertheless I let her try to continue to struggle as I licked and bit all over the inside her pussy before I got a idea. I pulled a pin out of my pants and slid my hand into her pussy causing her even more pain and pleasure before I pinned the inside of her pussy causing her to scream so loudly it even got past the gag.  
I chuckled again and I began to slip my head out of her pussy causing her to move and resist even more, finally my head popped right out as I was covered in cum...It was amazing to say the least. I pushed myself up and looked at the older ones face as I could see tears had run down her face from under the blindfold.

I smiled as I went and pulled the sock out of mouth causing her, much like the younger one, to gasp for air and moan with pain. I smiled as I grabbed her face and whispered into her ear "Now...The same to me..."

I used my free hand to undo my pants and let them fall to the ground exposing my fresh pussy "....Yes My Lady..."

I smirked as I pushed her onto the ground and used my hands to open my pussy up, I moved forward and sat down of her face to where her mouth was already in my pussy "Now...Pleasure your god...."

She did just that as she began to lick and suck on my pussy lips before going inside and doing the same. I moaned as she worked to give my approval as I began to run my hands through her beautiful blue hair.

I continued licking and I could feel my cum already about to come out, I smirked again as I pushed her head up into my pussy as much as I could. While her entire face wouldn't go into my pussy like I could with her, she was still ordered to please me as much as she could.

She did not disappoint as she licked all inside and bit as much as she could on the inside which caused me to moan in pleasure and approval. I grabbed her hair and pulled her face into my pussy as she kept working "Please your god even more....~"

She seemed to speed up but I continued pulling her hair as much as I could before started to hear some of her hair rip out, however as my servant sacrifices would have to be made. Finally I could feel my cum rushing out and I let it engulf her entire face before I forcefully pushed her to the ground.

I quickly got on top of her and whispered into her ear "You do your god a great service..."

"I'm....G-Glad my lady...~" I could hear the pleasure in her voice and I smiled and pulled her off the ground, I took my sock and inserted it back into her mouth as I looked at my two trophies. I smiled at them before taking two chains and hooking each of their pussies to them causing them to try to moan more.

"From today onward you are my servants...Honor your god well..." I took the two chains and led them out by pulling on their pussies with it causing pleasure and pain to them as I walked through the dungeon back to the stairs from whence I came, as my two new servants followed.


End file.
